Changing Fate
by Tubagirl2007
Summary: Meet Analise Davis, a blind mutant who can see and change the future. However, like with all powers, she can only change so much before the future bounces back to it's original state. Follow her adventure as a blind mutant and see how she handles different situations.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone and welcome to the world of the X-Men. I originally wrote a story for the T.V. show, X-Men: Evolution, but deleted t because I thought the story and character would be better suited to the movieverse. I do not own X-Men, sadly, but I do love them. Please enjoy my take on the movies and what occurs before/during/after them. This story takes place after Days of Future Past and will regard all such changes to the timeline done is aforementioned movie. And now, on with the show! Please review, follow and/or favorite!**

* * *

I wasn't always blind. I used to be able to see. I guess that what makes being blind even worse. I can remember seeing. I can remember colors and what trees look like. And more importantly, I can remember what my adoptive parents look like. The same accident that blinded me also took their lives, which was why I was in the orphanage. I started to develop... gifts you coauld say, that allowed me to, as far as I could tell, see the future. I could also hear voices, even when there was no one in the room. I was scared, and looking for a way out.

My way out came a few years after the accident. His name was Hank McCoy. He introduced himself as a representative of the Xavier Institute, He invited me to come and study there, complete my education and learn how to use my gifts. I was shocked that he knew I was a mutant, but I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. He said that the professor could help me, especially with my minor telepathic abilities. I was excited to find out that someone could help me. But, the director of the orphanage refused to et me go. She said that if I wanted to further my learning, I could wait for college like the rest of the children.

So I waited until I was eighteen, and no longer a ward of the state. I took the money that I had earned with me and traveled to Westchester, New York, where I remembered Hank saying the institute was located.

I also recalled Hank telling me that Professor Xavier was a telepath. I tried reaching out around me, looking for signs of a telepath nearby, to no avail. I was confused, so I looked for Hank's mind signature. I found him and reached out, attempting to talk to him. I hadn't had much practice with my telepathic abilities, so I was worried that it wouldn't work. Of course, with my luck being the way it is, it didn't work. I tried hailing a cab, but didn't succeed.

"Need some help?" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Can you help me get to the Xavier Institute?"

"You're in luck, I was just headed there myself."

I quickly looked into his mind, trying t discern if he was telling the truth or not. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I was shocked. In my brief foray into his mind, I could tell that he was a mutant.

"Who are you?"

"My name, dear girl, is Erik."


	2. Starting a New LIfe

**A:N/ I'm back and ready for the nest installment. If you haven't noticed already, I changed what characters would be in this story. And I may have changed my entire idea for the story. If you read this story before I posted this chapter, I would go back and reread the prologue. I changed it. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

I thought about what Erik could want from me. I shouldn't have been so worried, seeing as how he is a mutant and knows the Professor. I shouldn't be too scared, but I was.

"What are your gifts, dear girl."

I didn't want to tell him exactly what I could do. "I'm a telepath."

"Just a telepath?"

"Yes. That's why I am wanting to go to the Xavier Institute. Hank was telling me how the Professor is a telepath and would be able to help me."

"I'm not sure he would be able to help you at this point, but I'll take you there anyway-"

"Erik? Analise? Is that you?"

I searched my memory, trying to place the voice that I was hearing. "It's me, Hank McCoy. I talked o you a few years ago about joining the Institute. What are you doing here now?"

"I turned eighteen. I decided to come to the Institute to learn how to control my gift." I quickly attempted to send him a message, begging him not to mention my foresight. He didn't mention it, so I think he received my message.

"Erik, I'll take her to the Institute. You don't have to worry about it."

"It's no problem, my old friend. Besides, I was invited here by Charles." I felt a hand wrap around my arm, roughly.

"If you wish to keep your hand, Erik, you will unhand me."

"And I thought I warned you about going into my mind." I heard growling coming from the direction that I thought Hank was.

"I didn't have to go into your mind. Hank's hand is softer then yours, Erik Lensherr. I know more about you then you think, without having to go into your mind. I know that you feel betrayed by the human race and I know that feel betrayed by Charles. Why is that? He hasn't done anything to harm you. Why do you dislike people so much? One person, who wasn't even a human, ruined your whole perception on the human race. Is that fair? Is that right?"

"Analise," I heard Hank say in a warning tone.

"No, Hank. I have been controlled by people who fear what I am able to do, and he is no better. You know what, Erik, I'm done with people like you. You are still a human, you have just been given a gift from God. How you choose to use it is your issue, not mine." He had removed his hand during my little rant. I reached out for Hank, wanting him to take me to the Institute. He grabbed my hand, and took my bag from my other hand.

"I have the car over here."

We reached the car, and were on our way to the Institute. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know that I was coming."

"Actually, we did. The Professor felt you coming about a week ago. We just didn't expect Erik to show up. I don't know if he was telling he truth about Charles inviting him or not, but he is here now. Hopefully, we can get to the Institute before Magneto can."

"Magneto?"

"Erik, sorry."

"Oh. Why did you call him Magneto?"

"His power. He has control over metals. Almost like magnetism."

"Oh. So I guess you gave him a nickname."

"Yeah. Sorta. We were part of a team of mutants at one point. We all gave each other nicknames. We were young and immature," he stopped talking, lost in his thoughts.

_Hello, Miss Davis. I have been looking forward to meeting you. My name is Charles Xavier._

_Hello, Professor. Thank you for inviting me to the Institute._

_You are most welcomed, Miss Davis. We are delighted that you decided to come. You are a gifted girl, and I look forward to helping you control your powers._

_Whatever help you can provide, I will be grateful for._

_It seems to me that your telepathic abilities are well formed, all things considering._

_Thank you._

"Analise?" I heard Hank say quietly. "We're here." I felt the car stop running and hear Hank get out. I moved my hand to the right, looking for the handle to get out of the car. Just as I reached it, the door opened.

"Hello, Analise. It's a pleasure to meet you." I felt a hand take mine and gently pull me out of the car.

"Hello, Professor. Thank you for taking me in."

"Of course. Hank, could you take Analise's bag to the room we have set up for her?"

"Yes, sir."

I was escorted into the mansion by the Professor. We stopped after a few turns.

"Now, Analise, if you will allow me, I would like to explore your mind and see if I can discover just what I can do to help you."

"Alright," I said, a little apprehensive about what the Professor was asking. I felt what seemed to be hands hovering close to my head. Then I saw someone in my mind. He had unruly, brown hair and seemed pretty tall. It was then that I realized that it was the Professor.

_Ah, there we go. Hello, Miss Davis. Can you see me?_

_Yes, sir._

_Ah, no need for that. Now, can you show me your main power?_

_I can try. It doesn't always work._ I concentrated on the Professor and attempted to see his future. I could feel my power wanting to work, but not being able to grasp onto the Professor. I tried concentrating harder, trying to force my power to connect, but didn't work. I reached out with my mind, looking for Hank. I found him, concentrated, and was able to see his future with ease. _How strange. I power wouldn't work on you, but it worked on Hank._

_Does it usually do that?_

_No. Usually, I can just look at someone and concentrate on seeing their future. It didn't happen that way with you In fact, I can't remember a time when it didn't work._

_How odd. Very well, let us continue with this session._

Time was lost on me as we continued, going through different exercises so the Professor could determine how my powers worked. I heard a door open nearby, and almost immediately began to see the future.

I saw a man coming into the room we were in. I saw myself sitting down on a couch, and the Professor in a wheel chair, hands near my head. The Professor was too deep in thought to notice. The other man came up slowly and quietly behind the Professor. He brought out a knife, raising it high, and quickly bringing it down.

I was yanked out of the vision, and quickly pushed the Professor out of my mind. I leapt to my feet and brought my hand out in front of me. I reached out with my mind, touching the only other mind present, outside the door. _Go to sleep._ I heard a thunk outside the door.

"Analise, what's wrong?"

I heard the door open, and quickly became scared, thinking that I failed at changing what should have happened, but I was greeted by the thoughts of Hank.

"Professor? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hank. What's wrong?"

"Erik is passed out outside the door."

"Oh, that's who that was," I interjected.

"Analise, what did you do?" Hank asked me.

"I... I... I can't explain it. I saw the future. I saw him, Erik I guess, coming into the room with a knife. He came up right behind the Professor and tried to kill him. Did I do something wrong?"

"Absolutely not, Analise. You are doing exactly what you are supposed to do. Now, Hank, let's go get Erik and talk to him."

"Wait, sir. I kinda put him to sleep. I need to wake him up, but I don't want to wake him up before you're ready to talk to him."

"Analise, please, call me Charles. We are very informal here. Now, if you'll come with us, we'll sort this matter out."


	3. Concerning the Future

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I updated the last chapter at a really odd time and that it took me a while to post it. I was finishing up another story (A New Avengers for the New Avengers, go check it out!) and became completely distracted with that. But, I'm focusing on this story at present. So, here is the second chapter! Enjoy. Leave me a review on what you think!**

* * *

Charles rolled out of the room. I felt Hank take my hand and lead me to a part of the mansion I had never been to. I placed my foot in front of me, and ran into something.

"Ow!"

"I'm so sorry, Analise! I totally for-"

"It's fine. Where are we?"

"At the stair well leading to the second floor, where all the rooms are at this point. We have an elevator installed, but it's not working at this point."

"How did Charles get up the stairs?"

"I carried him up the stairs."

"Really? That was quick."

"Uh, yeah... It's part of my mutation."

"One day, soon, you'll have to tell me what your mutation is."

"Alright. Uh, Analise. May I...?"

"Pick me up? Sure. I don't see any other way for me to get up the stairs. At least, until I'm used to my surroundings."

He laughed at me, which was my intention. "And I would be glad to help you get around until then."

He gently picked me up and carried me up the stairs. "Hank, how did you meet Charles and Erik?"

He paused, then set me down. "I was working for the CIA at a special operations building. Charles, Erik and Raven walked in with my boss and Moira McTaggert one day. They were mutants who were looking for a way to defeat another mutant, one who was trying to start World War three. Charles was able to read my mind and let it slip that I was a mutant."

"Oh, so Charles let your big secret go?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

_Analise? I'm ready to wake Erik up if you are._

_Yes, Charles, I think we are almost there._

_Good, good. Well, tell Hank I could use his assistance, too._

_Alright, Charles. _"Hank? Charles told me to tell you that he could use your assistance with... Whatever it is that we are doing."

"Alright, let's go. It's just right here." He took my hand and led me to a room nearby.

"Ah, Analise, Hank, are we ready to wake Erik up?"

"Alright, Charles." I felt Hank let go of my hand. I reached out with my mind, identifying the minds within the room. I briefly touched Charles's mind, then found Erik, trapped in his mind.

_Erik?_

_Who are you? How were you able to get into my mind?_

_Erik, you know who I am. You met me on the way to the Institute._

_Analise? The blind telepath? How could you get into my mind. Charles can't even get into my mind when I'm wearing my helmet. What are you not telling me?_

_You have your secrets, I have mine. Now, I want you to wake up, Erik._

_I've been trying to, but I can't. What did you do to me?_

_Erik, relax. I have to get into your mind and open up a path to wake you up. _I concentrated on Erik's mind, opening up a path for him to wake up.

He sat up with a start, taking in a deep breath, causing me to fall off the bed where I was sitting.

"Charles, what did you do to me?"

"Erik, I would like you to meet Analise Davis, a very special girl."

"We've met, Charles," I said, getting up from where I fell, feeling around to find some purchase to lift myself off the floor.

"Ah, well that makes my job easier. What do you need, Erik?"

"Has Mystique been by recently?"

"No, not to my knowledge. Why?"

"That is none of your concern, Charles."

"Now, Erik, she is-"

"She is not your family anymore, Charles. She left you."

"She left you, too!"

"STOP IT!" I cried out, their thoughts overloading my mind. My hands were clutching my head, trying unsuccessfully to block out their thoughts. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Analise? What's wrong?" Hank whispered. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. Then, I started to see the future.

_There was a man on a horse, covered by robes. Surrounding him were people bowing at him, chanting something I couldn't quite make out. In the distance, I saw four more figures coming up, all riding horses. I turned back to the man in the robes, observing him. The, he spoke to me._

_Welcome, Child, to your future._

_Wait, what? How are you able to talk to me? This is just a vision, it's not really happening._

_Child, when you see the future, you take a part in it. You are really there, Child._

_Then why can't I change it?_

_Because, you are simply a spirit here. Most wouldn't be able to see you._

_Then why can you?_

_Because I am in tune with all that occurs. Now, Child, you must go back to your time. He touched my head and the vision started to fade._

_Who are you?_

_En Sabah Nur, my child._

The vision faded completely, leaving me once again in the dark. I felt myself laying on a bed.

"Analise, are you all right?"

"Hank? What happened?"

"You passed out. What did you see?"

"I need to talk to Charles." I started to sit up on the bed.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. You passed out. You need to stay laying down, for safety reasons."

"No, Hank, I need to find Charles and talk to him about what I saw."

"Charles isn't here right now, Analise."

"Where is he, then?"

"He is escorting Erik back to the train station."

"Then that shouldn't take too long, right?"

"It shouldn't, except that he is also going to see a potential student."

"How long is that expected to take?"

"I don't know."


	4. Meeting Remy LeBeau

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Thank you so much for reading this story and if you wouldn't mind, leave me a review telling me what you think of the story thus far! Thanks for the support!**

* * *

I spent hours pacing up and down, waiting for Charles to get back. I was worried about what I had seen, and I hoped that Charles could help me understand it.

"Analise, calm down."

"I can't, Hank. You didn't see it..."

"I know I didn't, but it couldn't have been that bad." I was silent, thinking back on what I had seen.

I heard someone at the door of the mansion. I quickly walked over and opened the door before they could knock.

"Can I help you?" I knew that it wasn't Charles.

"Bonjour, petite. Is Monsieur Charles here?"

"Not currently. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Non, Petite. Unless you can read minds."

"Well, you're in luck, then. Who am I addressing?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Petite. M'name's Remy LeBeau. And your name, Petite?" I felt him grab my hand and bring it to his lips.

"My name is Analise Davis."

"Enchante, Mademoiselle Davis."

We stood there for a while. I was unsure what to do.

"Would you like for something to drink, Mr. LeBeau?"

"Gambit, sil-vous plait."

"Alright, Gambit then."

"Thank you, Mademoiselle."

"Please, call me Analise."

"Alright, Petite. Analise it is."

We continued walking to the kitchen. I was being really careful of where I was headed, still not completely used to the mansion.

"Petite? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because we aren't in the kitchen."

"Where are we?"

"It looks like the parlor, Petite."

I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"What's wrong, Petite?"

"It's nothing." I felt a hand touch my shoulder and was startled.

"Petite, why do you wear sunglasses?"

"I'm blind, Gambit. I can't see you or where I am. I don't know why, but I somehow got turned around."

"Don't apologize, Petite. I will not judge you because of something you can't control." I felt him wrap his arms around me in a loose hug. "Now, let's see if I remember where the kitchen is."

We wandered around for almost an hour, talking about our respective pasts.

"Jean-Luc adopted me after I picked his pocket. He trained me to become the leader of the T'ieves Guild in Nawlins."

"You were fortunate then, to have been found by him."

"I guess, Petite. It wasn't the best childhood."

"It was better then mine."

"What happened with you, Petite?"

"I was adopted, but my parents were killed in the same accident that took my sight away from me. I was put in an orphanage where I was a prisoner."

"Then, how did you find out about Xavier's"

"Hank came and visited me one day in the orphanage."

_Analise?_

_Professor?_

_Hank said that you needed to talk to me._

_Oh, yes. If you'll give me a minute, Remy is here._

_I forgot that he was stopping by today. Please, take your time. I'm sure you could be of as much help as I could._

_Okay, Xavier._

"So, Gambit, why did you need to see Charles?"

"Just some issues in my mind, Petite."

"Can I try and help you?"

"Not sure if you can, Petite. But, you're welcomed to try."

"Can you find us somewhere to sit down?" Gambit grabbed my hand and led me over to what seemed to be a bench in the garden. "Thank you. Now, Remy, open your mind to me."

"I'll try , Petite."

I reached out with my mind, looking for Remy's. I located it, and entered as gently as I could.

_Remy? Can you hear me?_

_Petite is that you?_

_Yes, Remy._

_You must be a very powerful telepath to be able to get into my mind. Not even Monsuier Charles can get in._

_I guess so. Are you ready, Remy?_

_Oui,_

_Okay, what am I looking for?_

_A way to control my powers. They are too powerful, I can't control them._

_What do I need to do?_

_Find out what in my brain makes my powers work._

I looked at the Remy in front of me, then felt the familiar stirring of my power.

_Petite? What's going on? You're almost glowing._

Suddenly, my powers switched off, and I felt a voice speaking through me.

"Remy, unless you wish for this girl to die, you will come to me. "

"Sinister!"

_Analise! Take control! Do not let him control you!_ I heard Charles say to me.

_You're too late, Xavier. She's mine now. The only way for you to get your precious prophet back is to send Gambit to me. Her life is in his hands, now. _I could feel my feet moving, taking me away from Remy. I forced myself out of my mind to briefly contact Remy.

_Remy, don't listen to him. His plans for you are worse then killing me! Don't go to him! _ I felt my consciousness being drawn back into my body.

_Come, prophet. I have needs for your particular skills._

_I refuse! I will not help you! You wish to awaken En Sabah Nur!_

_Ah, little one. En Sabah Nur will raise with or without your help. Do not be fooled into thinking that you are completely needed to the plan._

_Show your face! Who are you?_

_My name is Nathaniel Essex. I am a scientist, and you are very important to my research. You will treat me with respect, girl._

_I will give you all the respect you deserve: None! You kidnapped me and threatened my friend. You will get no respect from me._


	5. Torture and a vision of Remy

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for updating sporadically. I get distracted with everything else going on in my life. Anyways, thank you for reading this story, and enjoy this next chapter. Please leave a review.**

* * *

I'm not going to lie, I was terrified. I was tied to what felt like a hospital bed. I couldn't move. I tried to expand my mind and locate any one else nearby, but my powers wouldn't work. I started having flashbacks to when I first lost my vision. The hospital, the death of my adoptive parents. How the doctors strapped me to the bed "for my own safety". The orphanage, where our punishment was being strapped to a table and beaten any time we did anything the orphanage director didn't like.

"What have you done to me?"

I heard a laugh, coming from my left. "There is nothing to fear, child. You are simply being restrained. I have seen how powerful you are, and have taken the necessary measures to prevent your escape." I heard him get up from where he was sitting, the chair scraping the ground.

"Essex, nothing you can do will stop me, I will get out of here, and you better be long gone when I do."

I felt a hand touch my face. "Child, if only you knew how powerful I am, and how powerful the future will be. More specifically, you and your children. Surely Xavier told you that you are the most powerful mutant to walk the earth."

"No." I could hear him moving around the room, around the bed.

"You have gifts that you don't even know about. And what I wish to do is unlock your full potential."

In that instant, I could feel my powers return, full force. "Lies!" I attacked his mind, pulling the thoughts and memories out of his head, forcefully. Most of his thoughts revolved around Remy, something to do with a plan for the future. I tried to find more, but Essex began to push me out.

_You have made a mistake, Essex. You have made an enemy out of me, something that you will come to regret._

_Stop!_

_You have hurt too many of our kind. _I felt a pinch on my arm and felt myself begin to lose consciousness.

My dream was unusual, at least in the fact that I was unusually aware of what was going on. I could see Remy. He looked scared, nervous.

_Xavier, we have to find her. He will do terrible things to her._

_I understand, Gambit, but Cerebro can't locate her._

_Why not?!_

_She isn't using her powers, for some reason._

_He is blocking her powers, he has technology that allows him to block mutants powers._

_I will keep trying, Gambit, but you must have patience._

_How can I? She is in danger because of me, Xavier. What hope do we have to find her if her powers are being blocked._

I recalled what En Saba Nur said to me regarding my abilities. _Remy, can you hear me?_

_Petite? Where are you?_

_Look behind you, Gambit. I think I see Analise._

Remy turned around and saw me. _Analise, Petite, where are you?_

_I'm not sure, Remy. He has me in some sort of compound. How long have I been missing?_

_Almost six months, Petite._

So this was a vision of the future.

_Analise, what has Sinister done to you?_

_He is trying to get me to use my powers. Something about how powerful I am. He says he wants to unlock my "full potential" but I know he is lying. Charles, I'm scared. You have to rescue me, and soon._

_We will, Petite. Charles, please tell me that Cerebro has a lock on her because she is using her powers._

_Yes, Gambit. Analise, we will rescue you, just hold on._

_I'll try, Charles. Remy, Essex has some plan for you, I was kicked out of his mind before I could find out what exactly, but I would be careful._

_Of course, Petite. Remy is always careful._

The vision ended, leaving me with one last image of Remy smiling at me.

A month passed, with each torture getting worse. I refused to give in, but it was getting harder and harder. One of Essex's favorite forms of torture was sleep deprivation. Noises that start and stop randomly. It was beginning to get to me. I just held on to the hope that Remy would come and rescue me in a few months.

_I looked around the room, confused as to where I was. This didn't feel like my power, but what's to say that they hadn't evolved in the months that I had been held captive._

_"Xavier," I heard Remy say. I turned to face where the voice was located. "We have to go rescue her! It's been nine months, and we are no closer to finding her!"_

_"Until Cerebro is fixed, we can't do anything, Mister LeBeau. Analise is a string and resourceful young woman."_

_"This is Sinister, Xavier! Who knows what he is doing to her!"_

_"Professor?" Hank asked from behind me. I turned around and saw his nervous look._

_"Yes, Hank?" Charles looked concerned._

_"There is a presence in the room, Charles. Someone is projecting themselves in the room and trying to get your attention."_

_"Petite? Analise, is that you? Please answer me, Chère."_

_"Chère! I swear, we haven't stopped looking for you!"_

_"Remy, it's only been a month since I lost contact with you. Sinister's mechanism is no longer working on me. I don't know why it isn't, but it's not. Remy, I need you to come and rescue me before the year is out. What he has planned for me is too horrible."_

_"Chere, I will rescue you! Please, tell me where you are, where is he hiding you?"_

_"I can't tell you, but I can show you!" I sent a set of images o him, images stolen from Sinister and his minions._

_"I know where you are, Chere. Stay strong, I will rescue you."_

_"Remy, I still have seven months until you rescue me. I don't know if I can hold on that long."_

_"You can, Chere, I know you-"_ A scream interrupted Remy. it wasn't from the mansion, but from the complex. I could feel myself being drawn back to the present.**  
**

_"Remy, hurry!" _That was the last thing I was able to say to him before being drawn back.

"Hush! Or I'll give you something to scream about!" Oh joy, they were back, with another poor mutant.

"Leave her alone!" I cried out. I heard him, Victor (I think) shuffle over to my cell and growl at me.

"Let her be, Victor." I was right, which meant that Jimmy was here too. "Sinister told you not to touch her."

"I don't have to touch her to make her scream, Jimmy."

I lashed out with my mind before he could do anything. I heard him growl, and pushed harder.

"You _will_ leave me alone, got it?" I gave one last push, then retreated back into myself.

"Good job, kid." I heard Jimmy whisper as he helped Victor up.


End file.
